mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Our 'Cops' Is On!
Our 'Cops' Is On! is the 12th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 36th episode overall. It's a trip down memory lane for Earl, Randy, Joy, Darnell and the Crab Shack regulars when they remember their 15 minutes of fame watching a 2003 repeat of the TV show "Cops", which was filmed in Camden County. Watch this just reveals more problems to add to Earl's list. Episode guide Notes * Timothy Stack claims in this episode that IMDb lists 62 acting credits for him. However, the episode was set in 2003, at which point he would have had 57 acting credits. * Willie loses an eye. In this flashback episode we see how the mailman loses his eye and why he is now seen wearing an eyepatch. Willie speaks for the first time in this episode. * This episode marks the first time the show had to bleeped or censored. * This episode was nominated for the 2007 Emmy Award for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) And Animation. * Jason Lee's fiancee Beth Riesgraf appears on this episode as Natalie Duckworth. * This show marks a reunion between guest star, Mike O'Malley and executive producer/creator, Greg Garcia. The two previously worked together on Yes, Dear. Mike was the star and Greg was the exec producer/creator. * This episode features Nescobar-A-Lop-Lop speaking fairly coherent English in the flashback, even though he apparently couldn't do so when Earl was teaching him English for his list in the future. Flashbacks List * Earl adds #271 and #272 to his List in this episode after watching the episode of 'Cops!', but it is unknown what the items are. Featured music * "Right Place, Wrong Time" by Dr. John * "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle * "Wishing Well" by Terence Trent D'Arby * "Afternoon Delight" by Starland Vocal Band Memorable quotes * Joy: Stop chasing me, Kevin. C'mon man, be cool! I'm not messin' around, Kevin. (Joy then throws a brick at Kevin) You made me do it, Kevin! * Randy: Hey, can you chase me? 'Cause the chases always make it on Cops. Don't chase me too hard, 'cause I'm loaded down with this TV. 'Course, you probably can't run too fast, carrying that camera, either. Want to just put our stuff down and chase each other? * Earl: Oh no, uh...th-th-this isn't a robbery. I'm just cleaning my garage. 'Cause this is my home. * Randy: Man, I love stealing. Oops. * Earl: Oh, God! I skinned my pecker. * Officer Stuart Daniels: Hands behind your back! * Earl: I'm too scared to look. Please tell me if it's bad, is it bad? * Officer Stuart Daniels: Oh, that's a lot of gravel. * Earl: Ah! Aah! * Joy: Damn it, more Cops. If you'll don't quit picking on me I swear I'm gonna go Ruby Ridge. * Earl: How you doing back there Kevin, you scared? * Kevin: A little. * Earl: That's good, I like that. You got any kids Kevin? * Kevin: Three. * Earl: They all the same color? * Kevin: Yes. * Earl: Not mine. You know what's wild, the white one is the better athletic , and the black one's a little genius. Sure taught me a lesson. * Earl: Me and my wife are having a domestic squabble. I eh, guess she got the right to be mad, I screw up a lot. But, one day I'm gonna get my life together, but not today, cause today I'm driving a stolen cop car. * Patty: Oh, look baby, you looking for a fiesta? I still got one free hand. * Spanish guy: No gracias. * Cop: Okay, okay, what is the problem? * Nescobar: He trick me into eating pork. It's against my religion. * Electrolarynx guy: Ha, ha, ha. * Officer Bobbi Bowman: You stuck again Patty? * Patty: No. I'm just trying to get my hand cold for a client who's into dead people. * Officer Bowman: Ma'am, Ma'am, I need you to come down from there. * Joy: I'll come down when I'm done bursting up my husband's stuff or when I have to pee. Meanwhile, heads up. * Joy: Hey, crank up the radio, find some Wu Tang Clan. * Earl: Since when do you like rap music? * Joy: I'm not cheating on you! Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Bill Suplee as Willie * Mike O'Malley as Officer Stuart Daniels * George Frangides as Officer Bob Smiley * Jack Axelrod as Electrolarynx Guy * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James * Timothy Stack as Tim Stack * Silas Weir Mitchell as Donny Jones * Dale Dickey as Patty the daytime hooker Guest starring * Kathy Kinney as Officer Bobbi Bowman * Maxie J. Santillan Jr. as Sparky aka the Gay Homeless Guy * Pramod Kumar as Vali * Beth Riesgraf as Natalie Duckworth Category:Episodes 212